The Fifth International Conference on Unstable Microsatellites and Human Disease will focus on the multi-disciplinary nature of the research field requiring the gathering of clinicians, diagnosticians, pathologists, geneticists and molecular biologists. In addition to focusing upon the most recent scientific advances, the goals of the meeting include: 1) To enhance the open exchange of information related to microsatellite expansion diseases; 2) To stimulate the initiation of collaborative research between investigators worldwide and to improve the understanding of human diseases related to microsatellite instability and 3) To provide junior investigators with an opportunity to present their work and to interact with more established scientists in the field. This meeting has a proven track record of rapidly sharing new information, stimulating scientific exchange, forming collaborations and has served as an excellent venue for training of young scientists (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and PIs). This is the premier meeting on these mutations and diseases. Submitted papers that have been presented as podium or poster presentations have been published in the best journals, including Science, Nature, Nature Genetics, Cell, Molecular Cell, American Journal of Human Genetics, Human Molecular Genetics, Molecular and Cellular Biology, and Journal of Biological Chemistry. null